


A night with my lady

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body glistens in the light<br/>I urge to play her all night<br/>I pick her up and hold her study<br/>Take a deep breath, and we are both ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night with my lady

Her body glistens in the light  
I urge to play with her all night  
I pick her up and hold her steady  
Take a deep breath, we both are ready.

I run one hand up her long neck  
Just touching her makes me euphoric  
Across her body, my right hand goes  
I've been practicing, believe me, it shows.

Her body glistens in the light  
I urge to play with her all night  
I pick her up and hold her steady  
Take a deep breath, we both are ready.

Another deep breath, the tension mounts  
Have to stay focused, every moment counts  
I am ready lets get movin'  
Here it goes, we both start groovin'.

Her body glistens in the light  
I urge to play with her all night  
I pick her up and hold her steady  
Take a deep breath, we both are ready.

I start out slow to get in the swing  
As I do she starts to sing  
The sounds and feelings grow more immense  
The movements, become more intense.

Her body glistens in the light  
I urge to play with her all night  
I pick her up and hold her steady  
Take a deep breath, we both are ready.

She screams and screams, while I am gropin'  
My heart stops as I see the door open  
My mom walks in and with a frown  
Says, Your guitar is too loud, please turn it down.


End file.
